


Bill's new cat

by LetMePukeInYourMouthEm



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/pseuds/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm
Summary: Charlotte helps Bill connect with his cat, because I wanted to write something cute.
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 15





	Bill's new cat

"What happened to your arm?" Paul asked.

"It's just a few scratches," Bill said. "My cat-"

"You have a cat?" Bill and Paul turned to see Charlotte beaming at them. 

"Yeah. Alice got a cat, but her mother is allergic, so he lives with me."

"I love cats," Charlotte said. "Can I meet him?" 

"As long as Alice is okay with it," Bill said. Charlotte nodded and turned back to her work with a smile on her face for once. 

~•~

"Here he is." Bill sat down next to a cat with leopard markings.

"A Bengal," Charlotte identified, petting the cat. "Pretty. What's his name?"

"Caesar." The cat purred and settled onto her lap. "He likes you."

Charlotte smiled. "If he's like most Bengals, he just wants lots of love and attention." Bill tried to pet Caesar, but he hissed and clawed at his hand. "Shh, kitty, it's okay," Charlotte cooed, "Bill doesn't want to hurt you." The cat purred again and rubbed his head on Charlotte's hand. "He really likes me." 

"Yeah," Bill laughed. "Me, not so much."

"He just needs to get to know you." Caesar meowed and gently bit Charlotte's finger. "Don't worry, that's a good thing. He just wants me to pet him again. Does he like Alice?"

"I think so."

"Then he feels comfortable in your house. I'm going to give him to you and see what he does." Charlotte put the cat next to Bill. Caesar looked up at Bill and slowly blinked. "That's good, he feels relaxed." Caesar meowed and licked Bill's arm. "He does like you! Try petting him." Bill cautiously stroked the cat's fur. Caesar chirped and snuggled against Bill. "There you go." Charlotte smiled. "He trusts you." 

"You're a miracle worker, Charlotte." 

"That's very sweet," Charlotte laughed. "I just love cats."


End file.
